Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat I
Heat I of Robot Wars: The Second Wars was the ninth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. The episode featuring Heat I was originally broadcast on January 15, 1999 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 5.58 million viewers, a decrease of 360,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, this meant it ranked second in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 11-17 January, behind only Gimme Gimme Gimme. A behind-the-scenes spin-off episode was also broadcast on Robot Wars Revealed on BBC Choice. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Gauntlet Trial (Joust) Arena Semi Finals Robo Doc vs. King Buxton The first battle of the infamous rivalry, Robo Doc was hit side on by King Buxton, who shoved it with little trouble, into the PPZ, where it was buffeted by the pendulum, Matilda and Dead Metal. Robo Doc then rammed King Buxton, but was easily overpowered and pushed into Shunt before its own lifter could get put into play. After having some close shaves with the pit, almost reversing in and then almost pushed in by the combined efforts of Matilda and King Buxton, the match went to the judges, with Robo Doc ending the fight upside down. King Buxton were awarded the victory. Winner: King Buxton All Torque vs. Prometheus All Torque immediately rammed Prometheus' side and caused it to skid onto the flame pit, Prometheus caught fire briefly and then All Torque slotted behind it and attempted to push it into the pit, but backed off halfway then rammed Prometheus again, but still failing to get it down. Prometheus darted to the other side of the arena, but All Torque was quick to catch up to it and swung around, slamming into Prometheus. Prometheus turned away from All Torque, but the circular saw at the front of it was knocked off by the pendulum. Prometheus turned towards the pit and got stuck on the edge, so All Torque rammed it in. Winner: All Torque Final King Buxton vs. All Torque Both robots shot out of their starting areas almost instantly, but King Buxton turned to the side so All Torque battered into it. The two ran past each other, then King Buxton turned around and attempted to get behind All Torque, but couldn't. Instead it rammed All Torque head on, All Torque began by pushing King Buxton back first but was shoved back itself soon enough. King Buxton pushed it all the way onto the edge of the pit, then repeatedly hammered into the beached machine. Sir Killalot soon put it out of its misery and nudged it in. Heat Winner: King Buxton Trivia *This heat marked the beginning of King Buxton and Team 101's famous rivalry. *The most famous occurrence of this heat was All Torque's victory over Matilda in the Joust Trial. *This heat was one of two episodes containing the gauntlet that would see no competitor complete it, the other being Heat L of the Second Wars. Category:The Second Wars Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner